


Love & Murders

by MaryisnotaSaint



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Not good at this stuff but I'll try, can be an x reader, original character because I still don't know what name I'll name her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryisnotaSaint/pseuds/MaryisnotaSaint
Summary: When a lady decides to give in to the devil inside her, Hannibal and Will, decides to be the middle of her games.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Love & Murders

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I'm still studying about grammar and trying to master it. English isn't my native language and I am still re watching some episodes cause I didn't absorb some of it before. XD I also published this in Tumblr and Wattpad.

"Dr. Lecter." I said whispering on the phone, my hands shakes nervously as my logical brain starts to arise. "I-I'm not good." Cold floor matches the temperature of the bodies laid on it as the scent of their blood intoxicates my senses brain starts to slowly sends to my senses on how gruesome it is. I shouldn't feel that but I did that after all. I think I'm insane and a lot of things are going around in my mind. All I know that sunk in is that killed.

I know Dr. Lecter will help me.

He kills people or did he? And eats them after.

But will he help me?

I am a rude person.

I acted like a don't know him at all. Faked everything I do when around him just to get the position I want in FBI after I graduate. Mr. Crawford doesn't know anything I do under his unobservant eyes. How did I came here? How did I came here to this point of no return?

"I told you not to go in the academy."

"I have plans for you."

"You're being obsessed with murders. It isn't healthy for you."

"You'll look like an idiot solving a murder."

I looked down on my hands covered with liquid body substance and my legs felt like a jelly and a sound of thump sits on the newly polished wooden that's now slowly being covered with the blood of that animal, the highest form of animal but the lowest and the idiot of them all like they're never been educated in schools. It looks like a blood bath for me. The blood covered knife slowly dries out on the ground. The picture of it makes me thinks about the things I've done, sinks in into my conscience, if I still have it but right now I'm satisfied and I'm scared. I'm scared because I know soon enough Will, will find out I am the one who's responsible of killing these people.

He said he'll be coming in this place later. I know he'll be angry, he'll probably ask me why did I did this. I don't want him to be disappointed to me. I looked up to him as real dad rather than this man on the floor laying with wide eyes opened. I gently wrapped my arms around myself, still shivering after acknowledging that I can be a murder like one of those people in television I love.

I've been researching about the minds of people trying out what they do for me to understand but brought me to no good. I wanted to understand but then I became one. My senses heightened that much feeling of euphoria. The insides of me clench in satisfaction looking the products I did and crumbles in dissatisfaction with myself.

I.Am. Stable. I. Will. Be.

I heard the door of the house opened panic arose within me and I immediately hid under the kitchen's table. The police. Dr. Lecter must have called them. My mind went blank as the straight line. He. He's too much a good man. He only punishes the rude. He might frame me up from what he had done before. I covered my heavy breathing with my hands. Swallowing everything inside me.

I can hear the footsteps, "It's me, Dr. Lecter. Hannibal Lecter." I slowly peep and saw Dr. Lecter staring down at me. And he gave me bad kind of butterflies.

It was like some trumpets from heaven turned on as he came in same as the hell's played at the same time. He looks at me blankly, I can't even read his eyes.

"Come with me." That was the moment I know everything will change. I slowly stood as he stared still to my eyes and never on my blood covered white shirt and jogging pants. He looks like know everything about me. He gave a surprising warm hug and cuddle that my body aims now patting my head but then he released me slowly I feel the cold air separating us and he starts to hide the body swiftly. He didn't looked back at me while easily slips the body hiding it somewhere.

We walk towards his car and he asks me to take off my shoes and I did and barefoot entered his car and he drove fast away from it. Away from the mess I did.

"Dr. Lecter I-I-"

"I know you'll do that."

"Then why not just contain me and advice me to stay away."

"I want you to let it out."

"You're making me a monster."

"No, you're not a monster." He looked at me after he said that and slips his hand on mine. "You're just a victim in here. Ever since the first." Intertwining it to mine, I hesitated at first but then I give in and let it happen. I guess it was just the part of me asks some warm physical contact. "It's not your fault." He place kisses the back of my palm as he continue to drove fast out of the city to somewhere I don't know but there are no one around. The grass were all tall it wasn't like I'm in the middle of the woods but in the tall grasses. He parked then car "Do you trust me?" I nod and he went out and I followed him, tall grasses covered his car and seems like no one's been around after and the tall grasses make it seems like it's almost many years. I can smell the newly crushed grass as his shoes pushed it into where it had grown. Delicate fingers brushed away all the grass away like those people who had gotten in his way.

"Come on in." Little by little as I followed him leaving his car on the other side of the road. I saw a small elegant cottage that wasn't cleaned from the outside making it look so old. He opens the door and motioned for me to come and I did.

Everything inside was very simple yet nice. There are some untouched books on the shelf and lamp and lights above just like his home and oddly similar to his office. But everything is clean seems like the dust was just a disguise outside.

He closes the door. Empty eyes looked at me.

"I'll take you in the bathroom to get yourself clean." He walks along the left halls as I make my cold bare feet shiver. Everything inside is in dark marble, there was a vintage styled gold tub and there's a modern shower, white tiles covers the half of it the rest are marble from the middle up to the top, it rests few steps away from the tub. It makes whomever takes a bath in the tub see the shower place like a television in a living room.

"Go to the shower." I willingly obliged. He come with me turning on the warm shower on. I closed my eyes as the water drips fast on my blood covered face and streamed down on my neck and my blood soaked clothes. The memory of killing them is present on my skin like a mark of the devil, a tattoo drawn like a masterpiece. I looked at Dr. Lecter as his eyes travelled my feet to my eyes while sitting at the edge of the tub. Seems like he's fascinated at the picture of me covered in the dripping blood and I knew he stared at me like I'm never going to get out of this place alive.

"Remove your clothes and leave your undergarments on if you feel bare. So that we can scrub of the blood." I removed the sticking blood red white shirt I have including my pants off. It isn't my plan to push follow doctor Lecter unless it his advice because I've pretended to be one of his clients. I'm still surprised that he still didn't know and I wonder if he did just played along. And it isn't my plan to kill my adoptive parents.

"I don't need to be bare. You already saw me." I said still as I can feel my voice starts to croak I managed to pull that off.

"What happened to the girl who needs me and scared earlier?" He walked next by me entering the shower removing his expensive sharp dark green suit, leaving his trousers and his white long sleeved shirt on and the designer tie he always shows off. "You don't need to act strong when you're around me." He delicately brushes the blood off my face with his thumbs and fingers still him trying not to get wet so I stepped away from the shower letting it flow down my back. "I know you and I know you see me." He said very certain at what he acquired.

"What?"

"I believe you know what I do." Talking about eating the rude...

"Will you do it to me now?" I am a rude person and I'm sure I'll end up being eaten alive by the devil himself but I won't let that happen.

"No. I won't." He presses my lower lip and letting his thumb slide down. "As long as you're with me." Water drips down on my face keeps me distracted from this intimate position though I can feel my pulse quickens like a car in a race waiting to win.

"Dr. Lecter, don't try to be romantic." I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't suit you." His lovely thin lips formed a smirk and muffle a laugh. He really likes to play with his food isn't he?

"Such a liar. Come on turn around." He let me do it on my own without force I faced on the wall knowing nothing but my back faces.

"I will." He continues to massage my back with what I think is soap, his scent is clearly overpowering on my body now. "I insist."

His hypnotizing fingers place my hair on top of my head sinking unto the scalp as he apples the shampoo he uses forming shiny tiny bubbles around my hair dripping some on my face and I remove it in my wet hands, his fingers slowly tenders my head as he goes down and applies another liquid on my skin in agonizingly slow motion my shoulders to my back and stops right where my shoulder blades and the hooks of my bra are.

"Can I?" his voice is deep like the ocean and sultry like silk.

I shyly nod. If this is one of the ways I can get deeper with Doctor Lecter, I'll do it. I still want that recognition. I want to show where I can go even though they're dead. My breasts free as water slowly coats it. It drops down with a slash on the floor. I bet his trousers are wet with that movement.

"I'll take care of you" I could see a glimpse of him smelling me.

"Did you just smell me?" He continued to create a lather but now his hands are going to the sides of me, on my curves, stopping on my hips playing at the band of my teal color panties. I wasn't even prepared for this. This is embarrassing. It never came into my head.

"Yes. I did." He proudly said like he's back to being a young child trying to impress somebody. Hands still rubs my back and to the front of my abdomen never touching my breasts which leaves me surprisingly uneasy, my breath hitched as it travelled on my hips to my legs going near between my groin fingers gently dances moving on my inner thighs. The cotton fabric moves as he rubs the side of my legs. Heat makes me frustrated.

"So you're going to take care of me and eat me after." I swallowed nervously and I feel myself wanting to close the gap between my legs, my body wanting to lean to him as a strength to hold my knees slowly feeling like a gello but my mind was blocked by the adrenaline rush onto my system that the idea of pushing his hands off didn't even bother to be be done. "Dr. Lecter?" My breathe hitched.

"Yes, Does this makes you feel uncomfortable?" He slowly remove the contact of his hands on to my skin and I whimpered. Did he said yes at my question?

"Turn around." I followed. He removes the dried blood off on my arms with his bare hands, he's used to it. "What do you feel about killing them?" I looked down.

"Relieved yet afraid." I pursed my lips looking down to my arms which he gently cleans. He did the same on the alternate one. "I also feel like I am a horrible person." I can feel his cold breath and his eyes looking down on my skin still with blood stains. "But aren't they are the horrible people?" My mind immediately flashes the things they did to me, those two who made a false testimony about me being a murderer along with them wanting me before to hold the power of the city following their steps in corruption. "They are but I can't help to forgive them after they draw me to the limits." I swallowed his hands travels massaging my head breathing out. "But that forgiveness, was a little too late for everything." I whispered, the water droplets slowly running to his white sleeves as he moved close his hand makes my senses come alive swiftly wrapping on my hips, his eyes exploring my body and I feel so bare and sensually explored his thin smooth lips parted, his other hand found it's way on my face placing his hand under my chin.

"It is not your fault. They did that to themselves." He leans in

He looks at my lips slowly as if he tests the waters as I nod, as he closes our distance with each other feeling the sparks as his lips touches mine, soft, gentle there's the sweetness I longed for. It was short.

He pulled from the kiss making us look at each others eyes like the boundaries of patient and doctor that I've established isn't not there anymore, it feels like we are just humans who hungers for that thing you called attachment.

And I'm longing for it.

"I'm sorry." Like he didn't intentionally do that.

"If this is the way you say you're trying to look weak to pursuade me." It's no secret he can manipulate everyone. I know. He did it to Graham once and now he's back again to do it again to me and I did it to him.

"You don't need to." I pulled him back making his kiss deeper to my soul and mirroring his desires of his flesh, human desires. The eagerness of him showed, tastes of blood and wine devoured with our lips collided once more like a rain and the storm. His hands roams, snakes around my damped skin pulling me closer unto him making us wet under the shower, water drops to his white long sleeves slowly coating his whole body. Our body moves in rhythm as my hands scrunch up his clothes, nails like daggers on his back same on to my hips our chest collided like fire and ice. Then he push me to the wall with force still with his body rubbing on mine his lips peppers kisses on my neck down to my body and it feels like ecstasy the as our pressing, pulling and grinding like wild animals continued still in his clothes on his knees in between mine makes me feel the air sensibly touches it and those facts makes me feel bothered.

"Dr. Lecter." I managed to say. "You're still wearing your shirt and pants? You're being really unfair. You're being unfair from the start." I rolled my eyes. "Ugh. You're teasing the food you'll going to eat later. Don't you know it's bad to play with food."

"I know you very well, I know what can change your mind. I know you, more than you know yourself. I know what gets you off." He sassed grinning like a devil. "So don't tell me I'm teasing you." His fingers passionately pulled my hair. I groaned. "You're the one who's teasing me the whole time, persuading me with that innocent smile, yet you love it when I get down and dirty with you." He looks at my body who's in severe ache, in pain for him. "Playing with the predator is a dangerous game. I would advice not to do it. But you insisted." as his lips on near my ear biting the sweet spot. "You loved it. And I will be taking you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can help me. XD


End file.
